Cerita Hantu
by Halcalilove12
Summary: Summary : Hai, sorry update kelamaan! lagi banyak tugas sih -membungkuk-, tugas banyak minta ampun jadi kalo pengen demonstrasi ke guru Author saja yah! :p this is true story DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! CHAPTER 3 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1 : Hantu Penunggu 6C

**Summary : Cerita ini benar-benar terjadi, terserah kalian mau percaya atau nggak tapi ini pengalaman yg nggak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidup....**

**Dis**"e**claimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Horror, Friendship ( mungkin ) ada kocak-kocaknya**

**agak berbeda dari asli-nya sih..sebenernya bukan klas 6 tp klas 1-C nggak pa pa lah !! DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT !  
**

Cerita Hantu

Chapter 1 : Hantu Penunggu 6-C

Pagi ini emang mendung, ramalan cuaca mengatakan akan hujan dan sekarang benar-benar terjadi. Anak-anak SD Konohagakuen pun berjalan dengan memakai payung, rata-rata anak-anak kelas 1 dan 2 masih ditemani orang tuanya. Ada seekor cowok err- seorang cowok yang turun dari mobil, "Hati-hati ya Naruto" kata Minato

"Iya, iya! otousan terlalu khawatir" kata Naruto sambil bersiap-siap turun dan mengambil payung

"Dadah, sayang! belajar yang pinter ya" kata Kushina sambil mengecup kening putra-nya

"Sip, boss!" canda Naruto kemudian berlari menuju sekolahnya. Yup, kelas 6-C, kelas Naruto. "Ohayou!, minna" sapa Naruto, ternyata anak-nya masih sedikit ( gara-gara masih terlalu pagi ), diantaranya Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, Deidara, dan Itachi. Mereka semua adalah teman sejak kecil, orangtua mereka saling kenal. Plus Gaara dan Sai

"Pagi!, hari ini dingin banget yaa" kata Temari sambil mendekapkan jaketnya lagi

"Iya! rasanya sedingin ES" teriak Kiba menekankan kata-kata Es

"Biasa aja lagi" kata Naruto sambil menaruh tas-nya di bangkunya dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Mereka berbicang-bincang sambil ketawa-ketawa.

_SREK_

"Egh?" Deidara menoleh kearah jendela

"Kenapa, Deidei?" tanya Itachi

"Kok gw ngerasa ada bunyi SREK ya?" tanya Deidara, dia emang plng peka diantara mereka ber-11 setelah Kiba

"Iya! gw juga denger bunyi SREK, itu bunyi apaan?" tanya Sakura ketakutan

"Aaah, mungkin bunyi pramubakti lagi motong rumput" respon Kiba

"Tapi kalo bunyi motong rumput kan _cresh cresh_ bukan _srek_" kata Sasuke meyakinkan

"Jadi itu apaan donk?" tanya Lee ketakutan juga

"Pagi~" sapa seseorang dari pintu masuk kelas dengan nada menyeramkan, hawa dinginnya membuat bulu kuduk merinding

"KYAAA!!! GYAAA!!! TIDAAAK!!! PERGILAH ROH JAHAAT!! JANGAN GANGGU KAMII!! KAMI NGGAK TAU APA-APAAA!!!" teriak semuanya sambil berpelukkan satu sama lain

"Hei, kalian jahat banget! aku Gaara, emang aku roh jahat?, maksud kalian apa coba?" omel Gaara, saudara kembar Temari. Dia baru dateng gara-gara lantaran sepatunya tersangkut entah-apa-nama-bendanya, Temari meninggalkannya dan tidak menyadarinya gara-gara keasyikan ngobrol bareng Shikamaru, TTM-nya ( ciee *dihajar FG Shikamaru dan Temari )

"Eh, Gaara! bikin kaget aja kamu!" kata Temari sambil menghela napas lega

"Justru aku yang bilang begitu! aku masuk ke kelas, tiba-tiba kalian teriak kayak orang kesurupan! Temari juga nih jahat, sepatu-ku tersangkut kamu nggak bantu! liat donk baju-ku basah semua" omel Gaara, saking sewotnya dia membanting tas-nya dan mengelap pakaiannya dengan handuk entah-dari-mana.

"Ya sorry" kata Temari sambil ketawa

_SREK_

_SREK_

"Tuh kan, ada suara-nya lagi!" kata Deidara sambil menengok kearah jendela

"Emang suara apa sih?" tanya Gaara penasaran, sepertinya marahnya mereda

"Itu lho, daritadi kita mendengar suara SREK SREK melulu" jelas Naruto

"Eh? dari tadi aku juga mendengar-nya lho, pas jalan ke kelas aku juga denger suara SREK SREK" jelas Gaara

Semuanya langsung merinding lagi, mendekat satu sama lain. Badannya bergetar semua, seakan nggak mau berhenti.

_SREK_

_SREK_

_SREK_

"Duuh...itu suara apaan ya?" tanya Ino ketakutan

"Yang..pas..pasti..bu..buka..n pra..pramu..bakti.." kata Hinata ketakutan juga

"Apa lagi kalo bukan...Hantu?" kata Kiba dengan nada menakutkan dan tampang menakutkan

"JANGAN NAKUT-NAKUTIN, BODOH! SSHANAAROO!!" teriak Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Kiba

"SAKIT, BRENGSEK!" bentak Kiba marah

"Udah..udah jangan berantem" lerai Itachi

"ABIS DIA RESE!" ucap Kiba dan Sakura bersamaan

"Huh, mendokusei-" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap

_SREK_

_SREK_

_Hi hi hi hi_

"Su-suara apa itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Kok 'hi hi hi hi' sih?" tanya Lee

Tiba-tiba ada perempuan jatuh, menyeringai kearah mereka semua. Dan menghilang seketika, "Eh? eh? GYAAAAAAAAA LARIIIIII" teriak mereka semua sambil berlari. "Selamat pa-gyaa" teriak Sai ketika bertabrakan dengan mereka semua. "Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sai

"ADA HANTU!! ADA HANTUU" teriak Gaara, tumben ketakutan

"IYA IYA IYA!! ADA HANTUU!! TOLONG" teriak Temari

"Hah?, mana?" tanya Sai enteng

"Itu!! diluar" kata Deidara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk

"Oh" jawab Sai enteng

_Hihihihihihi_

Wanita itu muncul lgi kali ini dengan kepalanya saja, wajahnya sangat mengerikan. Dia berdiri kemudian berjalan dan memegang sebuah pohon besar, dan berkata entah napa kedengeran dari dalam

"Aku adalah hantu penunggu pohon ini, jangan sekali-kali menebang pohon ini! jika iya, maka kalian semua akan sengsara" ucapnya sambil menghilang

"La-la-LARIIIS! Maksudku...LARIIII" teriak Kiba

Dalam 1 detik (?) semuanya langsung menghilang dari ruangan itu. Para murid kelas 6-C mulai berdatangan lebih banyak. Mereka bercerita, semuanya langsung percaya dan segera melaporkan ke guru. Tetapi tidak ada guru yang percaya tentang itu. Beberapa hari kemudian, terdengar isu kebanyakan pramubakti bilang jika mereja lewat situ kadang mendengar bunyi SREK SREK. Lantas apakah hantu itu beneran?

To be continued

* * *

**Halcali-chan: Bagaimana?, cerita ini benar-benar nyata lho! mana ngebuatnya malem lagi huehehehhe Halcali-chan mengucapkan SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1430 H!!  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER!!: ?? **

**Apa ya?? nanti kalian tau sendiri ehehehe **

**review please  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : Lingkaran Lapangan Misterius

**Summary : Bagaimana dengan chapter sebelumnya? seram bukan? sekarang aku bercerita tentang yang aneh...semoga kalian menyukai-nya! ehehehehe This is true story DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Horror, Friendship ( mungkin ) **

**ceritanya agak diubah ( sedikit...mungkin ) sebenernya ini kejadiannya pas kelas 5 bukan kelas 6 **

Cerita Hantu

Chapter 2 : Lingkaran Lapangan Misterius

Sekarang hari Kamis, jam 16.30, jam dimana anak-anak ekskul ( tulisannya begini bukan ya ? ). Mari kita intip Naruto, Kiba, Itachi, Sasuke, dan Lee yang sedang bermain basket. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan, ya jelaslah udah latihan dari jam 15.00 lewat 1 lah, mereka akan ikut pertandingan basket 3 hari lagi

_PRIIIT _

"YAK! LATIHAN KALI INI SELESAI! KALIAN BOLEH PULANG!" seru Gai, guru Olahraga yang terkenal memiliki alis super tebel, super norak, dan super autis

"ARIGATOU, SENSEI!" teriak Lee, gaje

"Oh, nak! kamu sudah berusaha keras"

"Semua berkat sensei!"

"Oh, Lee!"

"Oh, Gai-sensei!"

Mereka berpelukkan dengan mesranya ( hoeek kekamar mandi dulu ya! yang suka yaoi pikirin aja tuh!! uuukh nggak tahan pengen muntah!! -from Author- ), semua murid yang dilapangan itu langsung muntah 87 %, pingsan 10 %, dan mimisan ( cowok-cowok penyuka yaoi ) 2 %.

"Jijik!!" kata Kiba sambil lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi

"Hoeeek! gw nggak tahan" jerit Naruto sambil ikut-ikutan ke kamar mandi dan menarik Sasuke untuk menemaninya

"HOEEEEK!!" muntah mereka ber-2 sebelum nyampe kekamar mandi, malangnya nasib Sasuke, dia kena muntahannya

"HIIII!! BLUEEOOOK!!" Sasuke jadi muntah ditempat juga yang sedari tadi ditahannya demi harga diri sebagai seorang Uchiha. Dia nggak mau harga diri-nya turun gara-gara muntah didepan banyak orang.

"HIII! SASUKE JOROOOK" ledek Naruto dan Kiba, Itachi hanya menggeleng melihat adik kembarannya muntah

"KAN KALIAN YANG SALAH" omel Sasuke, sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto dan Kiba

"Ya ampun Sasuke! liat donk, baju loe! celana loe! kena semua kaan? uuukh bauu" kata Itachi sambil menutup hidungnya

"Kenapa sih, un?" tanya Deidara yang ikut ekskul melukis bareng Sai, saking cinta-nya dia dengan seni ( di chapter 1 author lupa ngasih embel-embel un di belakang kalimatnya)

"Tadi kan ada adegan abalistik antara kijimaro dan Gai-sensei, kita semua mau muntah! pas buru-buru kekamar mandi eeh gw ama Kiba muntah duluan, alhasil Sasuke juga muntah pas liat muntahan kita" jelas Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dengan pelan

"Ya udah ke UKS aja, un" kata Deidara mantab

"Ah ya pinter juga loe" sambar Lee

"Kan ini gara-gara loe" kata Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Deidara ( ikut campur ) dan Itachi bebarengan

Di UKS

"Sasuke, maaf ya" kata Kiba sambil memberikkan minyak telon ke dada Sasuke ( JANGAN MIKIR YANG BUKAN-BUKAN YAA!! NO YAOI )

"Ya, nggak pa pa sih! cuma...baju gw kan jadi bau muntah! gw pake baju apa donk??" tanya Sasuke cemas

"Hmm, punya Itachi?!" tanggap Deidara ( ekskul melukisnya juga sudah selesai)

"Oh ya, gw bawa tuh cadangan" kata Itachi sambil memberikkan baju-nya pada Sasuke

"Bilang kek dari tadi" kata Naruto

Keluar dari UKS

"Eh, supir kita udah dateng belum sih?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil iPhone-nya

"Meneketehe, gw pengen kerumah Deidei" kata Itachi

"Iya! dah Sas, Nar!" kata Deidara

"Dah" balas Sasuke dan Naruto

Itachi dan Deidara berjalan menuju luar sekolah dan masuk kemobil Deidara yang aneh bin ajaib, nggak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata jika para pembaca bertanya "Emang mobilnya apa?" maaf author sendiri nggak bisa jawab ehehehe.

"Eh, Sas! kita duduk dilingkaran putih tengah lapangan sekolah yuk" ajak Naruto

"Hn, baiklah" jawab Sasuke, baru kali ini dia menuruti kata-kata Naruto, keajaiban duniaaa ~ *ditimpuk buku ama Sasuje eh Saskey eeh Tasuke eeeeh Sasuke!!-Author bego nih-

Mereka pun duduk di tengah lapangan dan memulai untuk berbincang-bincang tentang temen sekelasnya alias GOSIP

lah? kok cowok ngegosip ? dasar anak-anak

"Haahahaha!! terus si Sakura teriak-"

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

"Hah?, suara apaan tuh?" tanya Naruto

"Beh, paling orang iseng! WOI KIBA! LUCU BANGET YAA CANDAAN LOE!! SEKARANG KELUAAR'" teriak Sasuke menggema keseluruh alam semesta

"Gila loe, Sas! suara kayak orang melahirkan aja dah" ejek Naruto, sedang mengoleskan obat congek di telinganya (?)

_SIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Nggak ada suara balasan sejak Sasuke teriak geje. Tiba-tiba keluar perempuan sambil menjerit-jerit, "KYAAAA!! TOLOOOONG!! ADA TIKUUS" teriak Sakura, orang yang ternyata tadi teriak itu Sakura!.

"Ooh, Sakura...HAAAH!! TIKUS?!!! GYAAA GW BENCI TIKUS" teriak Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto, Sasuke yg itu ternyata takut dengan tikus

"IIH! SASUKE JIJIK! LEPASIN AH MAU NOLONG SAKURA-CHAN" teriak Naruto mau menolong Sakura

"Mana tikusnya?" tanya Naruto

"Itu!! di-dikelas!!" kata Sakura sambil ngumpet dibelakang Naruto

Akhirnya mereka ber-3 ke kelas 6-C, dan benar ada 2 tikus kecil putih yang sedang memakan buku Sakura ( kasihan dirimu Sakura ), pantes tadi Sakura jerit, wong ntu tikus ngegigit bukunya. Naruto segera mengambil 2 tikus itu dan memperlihatkanyya pada Sakura, "Huaa, jangan deketin!" jerit Sakura sambil menutup mata

"Kenapa sih? tikusnya lucu tau" kata Naruto santai, mengelus-ngelus tikus putih itu dengan lembut

"Lucu sih lucu, cuma jijik tau" omel Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun takut tikus ya?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Er- iya" jawab Sasuke dengan muka memerah

"Ahahaaha! dasar Sasuke-kun! makasih ya Narutooo! besok gw traktir ramen!" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan

"Iyaaa! yes ditraktir ramen ama Sakura-chaan!! huahaha" tawa Naruto penuh kemenangan

Mereka pun kembali lagi kelapangan dan duduk di lingkaran yg berada ditengah-tengah lapangan. Udara mulai terasa agak berbeda, padahal baru jam 16.45. "Kok rasanya nggak enak ya? duh mamaa cepetan donk" batin Naruto sambil ketakutan

"Duh supir gw kemana sih???" gumam Sasuke dan Naruto

"Lama yaa" teriak Naruto sambil merebahkan badannya di lapangan. Minato adalah kepala sekolah SD Konohagakure, sedangkan Kushina designer terkenal di seluruh dunia, baru KALI INI mereka mengantarkan Naruto ke SD Konohagakure, biasa-nya ama Iruka, supir pribadi-nya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.56, supir mereka belum dateng juga, tiba-tiba Izumo, satpam sekolah dateng, "Naruto, Sasuke? kalian blum pulang?" tanya Izumo

"Liat donk! kita masih berdiri disini!" omel Naruto

"Iya, iya...kalian tau nggak kalo di kolam ikan ada penunggunya?"tanya Izumo

"Hah? masa?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya! kalo malem ada hantu sundel bolong lg mandi" jelas Izumo

"WHAT THE...?" teriak Naruto

"HELL!" sambung Sasuke

"IS" sambung Naruto lagi

"THAT?!" sambung Sasuke lagi

Izumo sweatdropp melihat aksi 2 anak ini, "Kalian ini aneh-aneh aja" kata Izumo masih sweatdropped

"Ehehehe" tawa mereka ber-2

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyanyi, terdengar dari kolam ikan, "Hei, suara apa itu?" tanya Naruto

"Kok ada yg nyanyi" ujar Sasuke mantap

"Suara-nya sih bagus, tapi kok aneh ya?" tanya Izumo

Suara-nya emang bagus, cuma nada-nya menyiratkan dendam, aneh dan lain-lain

_Suamiku...tunggulah aku.._

_Aku akan membunuhmu..._

_Bayi kita menunggu..._

_Pergilah bersama ku...  
_

Dan muncul perempuan berambut panjang sebahu sambil menggendong bayi dengan pakaian long dress warna putih, bagian atasnya hanya tali ( kayak tank top ), "Kalian mendengarnya ya?, baguslah...karena kalian akan 'beruntung'" katanya sambil berjalan

"Eh?"mereka ber-3 bingung ketika perempuan itu keluar dari arah kantin, ngapain keluar dari kantin, kan itu tempatnya lumayan angker

"Ja-jangan-jangan...."

"#$%&!!#$(*!!" teriak mereka ber-3 nggak jelas entah-dari-bahasa-planet-mana sambil berlari

To be continued

* * *

**Halcali-chan **: **Sorry ya kalo jelek! ehehehe sampe skrng aku ( Naruto..disetiap cerita aku berperan sebagai Naruto ), saudara-ku ( sebagai Sasuke ), dan satpam ( sebagai Kotetsu )nggak ngerti mksd-nya kata-kata 'beruntung' kalian tau nggak ? kalo tau kasih tau ya di REVIEW !!**

**MOHON REVIEW-NYA?!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : Toilet di sebelah R Elektro

**Summary : Hai, sorry update kelamaan! lagi banyak tugas sih -membungkuk-, tugas banyak minta ampun jadi kalo pengen demonstrasi ke guru Author saja yah! :p this is true story DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! CHAPTER 3 UPDATE**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship, Horror -mungkin-**

Maaf, tapi cerita mulai chapter ini sudah Time Jump. Kini Naruto dkk sudah anak SMP kelas 1, hal seram nan kocak masih menghantui mereka -khikhikhi-, padahal mereka udah berdoa nggak ada kejadian seram lagi. Yak cerita dimulai dari sekarang!. Dan ada beberapa character dari Digimon.

Cerita Hantu

Chapter 3 : Toilet Sebelah Ruang Elektronika

"Yo, Kiba" seru Naruto

"Yo, Naruto" seru Kiba

Mereka ber-high five ria. Dan berjalan bersama ke papan pengumuman untuk melihat daftar kelas mereka. Setelah mengikuti MOS, sekarang para murid kelas 1 akan belajar seperti biasa dengan kelas masing-masing.

"Hmm..Namikaze...Namikazze..AH INI DIA! KELAS 7.3!" seru Naruto

"Wah kelas kita sama Naruto!" kata Kiba

Sekali lagi mereka ber-high five ria

"Siapa lagi ya yg sekelas dengan kita?" tanya Naruto sambil mencari nama teman-temannya

"Hmm, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Temari!" kata Kiba

"Yah berati yg lainnya pisah dunn?" tanya Naruto dengan muka sedihnya -aww cute-

"Ya mau gimana lagi? keputusan kepala sekolah sih" kata Kiba

Naruto dan Kiba naik kelantai atas, mereka bingung kenapa kelas 3 kelasnya dibawah, kelas 2 kelasnya dilantai 2, dan kelas 1 malah dilantai atas?, sungguh konyol. Setelah kebingungan mencari kelas, akhirnya kelas ditemukan

"Ohayou!" sapa Naruto

"Ohayou, Naruto!" sapa Sasuke yg sedang mengobrol dengan Gaara dan Temari

"SASUKEE TEME! KITA EMANG NGGAK BS DIPISAHKAN! HUAA MAKASIH YA ALLAAAH" teriak Naruto gaje

"....norak" ejek Sasuke

"AAAH! KEJAMNYA DIKAU PADA YAYANKMU INI" teriak Naruto, lagi

"Cuih, najis! gue normal ya! nggak kayak lo, seme uke an" ejek Sasuke lagi

"Shikamaru dikelas mana?" tanya Kiba

"Dia kelas 7.1, bersama Hinata, Neji, dan Sai, Sakura di kelas 7.5 atau International bersama Itachi, Ino, dan Deidara, Lee di kelas 7.6 bersama Karin, Kankurou, dan Tenten" jelas Temari

"Whew, gue harus ngasih tau Sakura, Ino, Itachi nih" kata Sasuke

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara

"Dia bisa di bom atom ama Deidara" kata Sasuke

"Jiaah mana mungkin lah dia bawa begituan" kata Kiba

"Bisa aja, dia kan nge fans banget ama alm. Nurdin M. Top, wajarlah dia ikut-ikutan kayak gitu" kata Temari

Naruto dan Kiba langsung ketawa ngakak bak kunti ngeliat pocong kepleset setelah mendengar perkataan Temari. Membuat 1 kelas melihatnya, merasa mereka diliatin, Sasuke langsung menyumpal mulut mereka dengan kaos kaki Itachi yg nggak dicuci 3 tahun -hoeeeks-

"AHAHA! HMPP-! HOEEEEK! BAUUU" teriak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan

"Jurus penjinak si bodoh, kaos kaki Itachi yg nggak dicuci 3 tahun!" seru Sasuke sekalian promosi barang

"Nggak dicuci 3 tahun? gila lo, ngapain aja tuh Itachi?" tanya Kiba

"Katanya biar aja, untuk barang kenang-kenangan" kata Sasuke acuh tak acuh

Semua cengok mendengar perkataan Sasuke, kaos kaki nggak dicuci 3 tahun? apa nggak kebauan tuh? Author sih udah pingsan deh. Yah nevermind, back to story! -gaje-. Bel berbunyi, guru pun masuk

"Anak-anak, saya mengucapkan selamat datang di Konoha JHS, semoga kalian bisa bersikap lebih dewasa" kata guru itu

"Iyaa" jawab anak-anak

"Perkenalkan nama saya Yuuhi Kurenai, wali kelas kalian, single, umur 21! sekarang kalian perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing, dimulai dari yg rambut kuning" kata Kurenai

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, umur 12 tahun! asal sekolah Konoha Gakuen" kata Naruto semangat

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, umur 12 tahun!, asal sekolah Konoha Gakuen" kata Sasuke

"Namaku Sabaku no Temari, umur 12 tahun!, asal sekolah Konoha Gakuen" kata Temari

"Namaku Sabaku no Gaara, umur 12 tahun!, asal sekolah Konoha Gakuen" kata Gaara

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, umur 12 tahun!, asal sekolah Konoha Gakuen" kata Kiba

"Yak selanjutnya, cewek yg berambut cokelat" kata Kurenai, anak perempuan berambut cokelat itu yg sedari tadi mengobrol dengan cowok sebelahnya itu menengok

"Ah..namaku Yagami Hikari, umur 12 tahun!, asal sekolah Odaiba Elementary School" kata Hikari

"Namaku Takaishi Takeru, umur 12!. asal sekolah Odaiba Elementary School" kata Takeru

"Namaku Motomiya Daisuke, umur 12 tahun!, asal sekolah Odaiba Elementary School!" kata Daisuke

"Namaku Ichijouji Ken, umur 12 tahun!, asal sekolah Odaiba Elementary School!" kata Ken

"Tu..tunggu, namamu Yagami Hikari kan?" tanya Kurenai sambil mendekat ke Hikari

"Iya" jawab Hikari

"Be..berati..kamu adik Taichi ya?!" tanya Kurenai

"Iya, kok sensei tau" kata Hikari

"Dulu kan ketika dia sekolah disini, sensei mengajarnya" kata Kurenai kemudian melihat kearah Daisuke

"Lho, itu kan...google Taichi" kata Kurenai

"Taichi-san memberikannya padaku, karena..." belum sempat Daisuke meneruskan kata-katanya Hikari melarangnya

"Daisuke-kun, itu kan rahasia" bisik Hikari

"Oh ya" kata Daisuke

Kurenai bingung apa yg mereka bisikan, kemudian berjalan ke meja guru lagi dan meneruskan perkenalan diri. Setelah selesai mereka melakukan pemilihan ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas

"Naruto..Hikari...Naruto...Sasuke....Renna..Hikari..Naruto..Hikari..Naruto...Sasuke...Renna...Naruto..Hikari...Hikari...Hikari...Naruto...Naruto..Naruto...Sasuke...Hikari...Renna...Renna...Sasuke... Naruto...Hikari..Naruto...Sasuke..Sasuke..Sasuke...Naruto" kata Kurenai sambil menulis hasilnya di papan tulis

"Naruto banyak juga ya" kata Gaara

"Kamu jadi terkenal disini" kata Sasuke

"Baiklah, menurut hasil pemilihan, yg menjadi ketua Naruto, yg menjadi wakil ketua Hikari, setuju?" tanya Kurenai

"SETUJUU!!" seru semuanya

"Baiklah kalian boleh istirahat" kata Kurenai

Anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Kiba, Hikari, dan Daisuke mengobrol di kelas.

"Mohon kerjasamanya ya Naruto-kun" kata Hikari sambil tersenyum

"Iya, salam kenal juga Hikari-chan" kata Naruto, _"Hikari-chan manis, lebih manis daripada Sakura-chan" _

"Hem hem, jadi kita nggak dihiraukan nih" kata Sakura tiba-tiba

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto

"Kami pergi ya, mau ketemu teman" kata Takeru

Mereka melambaikan tangan dan pergi. Naruto dkk juga pergi dan bermain. Tanpa terasa hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, dan bulan berganti bulan. Kini sudah 1 bulan berlalu, sekarang sudah pertengahan bulan Agustus, bulan puasa. Setiap harinya menyenangkan dan seru dengan teman-teman baru

"Eh eh eh, gila-gilaan di kelas inter lagi yuk" ajak Daisuke sambil merapikan buku

"Ayo ayo, seru sekali, aku ajak temen-temen yg lain ah" kata Naruto

"Yah sayang banget, gue nggak bisa, ada les" kata Ken

"Ya udah, daah" kata Temari

Naruto dkk pergi ke kelas International, disana sudah ada Sakura, Itachi, Hinata, Chouji, Miyako, Koushiro, Mimi, Karin, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, dan Neji

"Yang lainnya mana?" tanya Sasuke

"Nggak ada, katanya nggak bisa" kata Lee

"Miyako-senpai juga disini?" tanya Temari

"Iya, aku diajak Hikari-chan" kata Miyako

"Dan...ini siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk anak berambut merah dan berambut cokelat yg tengah berpacaran -kayaknya-

"Aku Izumi Koushiro, kelas 9.1" kata Koushiro

"Aku Tachikawa Mimi, kelas 9.1" kata Mimi

"Lho, Naruto belum tau?" tanya Gaara

"Tau, cuma lupa" kata Naruto cengok

GEDUBRAK

"Dasar bodoh, masa nggak kenal nama senpai sendiri" kata Sakura

"Ehehehe" tawa Naruto

BRAK

"Yo, minna" teriak seseorang rambutnya cokelat jabrik, dibelakangnya ada cowok berambut pirang dan cewek berambut merah cokelat

"Kakak! Yamato, Sora!" panggil Hikari

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Tenten

"Ini kakaknya Hikari-chan yg terkenal hebat bermain bola, Yagami Taichi, ini teman Taichi-san sekaligus kakakku, Ishida Yamato, dan ini TTM kakakku, Takenouchi Sora, mereka kelas 1 SMA Odaiba" kata Takeru disambut pukulan Yamato

"Dasar kamu ini, kami hanya sekedar teman dekat!" seru Yamato

"Tunggu, kalo Yamato-senpai kakaknya Takeru-kun, kenapa nama belakang mereka berbeda?" tanya Hinata

"Orangtua kami bercerai ketika kami masih kecil" kata Takeru sambil tersenyum sedih

"Ma..maaf aku menanyakan hal itu" kata Hinata

"Nggak pa pa" kata Yamato

Sekarang dan seterusnya, mereka bergila-gilaan di kelas. Naruto, Daisuke, Kiba, dan Lee dikejar Miyako lantaran sepatunya dan kacamatanya diambil, sedangkan Mimi, Koushiro, Temari, Hikari, Takeru, Sakura, Sasuke, Taichi, Sora, Shikamaru, Karin, Itachi, Ino, Neji, dan Yamato bermain kartu yg dibawa Sakura. Hikari berdiri

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke

"Ke toilet" kata Hikari sambil keluar

Hikari berjalan keluar dan menuju ke toilet yg ada disebelah ruang elektronika yg kebetulan dekat dengan kelas International. Dia masuk ke toilet dan mendengar suara tangisan

"Huu..hu..."

"Suara apa...itu?" tanya Hikari sambil masuk ke toilet

"Huu..hu..bayiku"

Perempuan itu menangis membelakangi Hikari sambil menggendong seorang bayi. Perempuan itu memakai seragam SMA yg sama dengan seragam Taichi dkk. Merasa itu adalah teman kakaknya, Hikari mendekati perempuan itu dan memegang pundaknya

_"Di..dingin!" _pikir Hikari kaget, "Ka...kamu siapa?"

Perempuan itu menengok. Betapa kagetnya Hikari melihat perempuan itu. Wajahnya terbakar, matanya keluar 2 sehingga kelihatan sarafnya, belatung yg menggeliat-geliut di wajahnya, dan dia menangis darah. Bayinya juga bertampang sama. Genangan darah menyelimuti sekitar perempuan itu, bau amis tercium.

"A..AAAAAAAA!!" teriak Hikari sekencang-kencangnya

Dia menjadi merasa mual melihat itu. Kemudian berjalan mundur sambil memandang perempuan aneh itu. Badannya bergetar hebat, tangannya menutup mulutnya agar dia tidak muntah. Ketika sudah diluar, dia masih memandang toilet itu

"Hikari-chan? lo kenapa?" tanya Naruto yg ternyata diluar

"Naru..to-kun..." panggil Hikari terbata-bata, kemudian dia merasa kakinya menjadi lemas dan terjatuh

"Hei, lo kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik

"Di..di toilet...a..ada..ADA HANTU!" teriak Hikari sambil menangis ketakutan

"What the..? APA? HANTU?!" teriak Naruto histeris

"Naruto-kun...tolong..gue takut" kata Hikari, beberapa saat kemudian dia muntah, kepalanya terasa pusing, membuat Naruto semakin panik

"Hoeek..aduh..mual...batal deh puasa gue" kata Hikari sambil memegang kepalanya

"Kita ke kelas dulu deh!" kata Naruto

Naruto membantu Hikari berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke kelas International. Sesampainya disana, mereka kaget karena melihat muka Hikari sangat pucat, padahal tadinya ceria

"Lo kenapa?" tanya Itachi

"Katanya dia melihat hantu ditoilet cewek yg deket ruang elektronika" kata Naruto

"Apa? hantu?!" tanya Sakura

"Ya...dia..wajahnya terbakar, matanya keluar 2 dan sarafnya keliatan, ada belatung yg menggeliat-geliut di wajahnya, dan dia menangis darah....bayinya juga seperti itu...disekelilingnya sudah menggenang darah...aku jadi mual dan muntah setelah meliat itu.." kata Hikari pelan

"Hii! seraaam" teriak para cewek bersamaan

"Tu..tunggu...toilet sebelah ruang elektronika?!" tanya Taichi

"Iya..kenapa kak?" tanya Hikari

"Sebenarnya dulu sebelum lulus dari disini, aku mendengar sedikit cerita tentang ruang elektronika itu dari kakak kelas yg sama-sama di ekskul bola..." kata Taichi

"Apa? ceritakan!" seru Neji

"Entah benar atau nggak nih cerita....ini cerita yg terjadi 15 tahun yang lalu jadi katanya dulu ada murid cewek yg cantik, baik, pintar, aktif, dan pintar bergaul dengan siapa aja, sehingga semua orang suka dengan dia...suatu hari karena ulangan Elektronikanya agak jelek, dia remedial diruang elektronika itu, Pak Guru yg mengajar itu kemudian memberikan materi padanya....setelah mau pulang, tiba-tiba Pak Guru itu mengunci pintu ruang elektronika...kemudian menerjang cewek itu dan membuka bajunya...intinya...dia diperkosa" cerita Taichi

"Di..diperkosa?" tanya Temari merasa jijik

"Ya..cewek itu menangis ketakutan dan teriak-teriak meminta pertolongan...tetapi tidak ada yg mendengarnya...semakin dia memberontak semakin pula Pak Guru itu berbuat lebih parah...dan katanya setelah kejadian itu cewek itu hamil...tetapi dia merahasiakannya...dia tidak ingin membuat ortunya malu..karena dia akan ujian..setelah itu dia lulus dan sekolah di SMA Odaiba seperti aku...dan akhirnya rahasia kalo dia hamil itu terbongkar" cerita Taichi

"Ka..kasian" kata Chouji

"Te..terus gimana?" tanya Miyako

"Ortunya marah besar dan mengusir cewek itu dari rumah, semenjak itu cewek itu dijauhi teman-teman sekolahnya karena merasa jijik, prestasi belajarnya juga menurun, membuatnya menjadi depresi...kemudian dia datang kesekolah ini dan masuk ke toilet cewek disebelah ruang elektronika, dan bunuh diri dengan menusuk matanya dan membakar dirinya sendiri..." cerita Taichi lagi

"Se..ram.." kata Mimi

"Mayatnya ditemukan 3 hari kemudian, kemudian akhirnya rahasia sebenarnya terbongkar, Pak Guru itu kabur karena malu...nah mungkin hantu yg dilihat Hikari adalah hantu cewek itu" kata Taichi

"Berati yg aku lihat....uuh.." gumam Hikari yg masih ketakutan

"Jangan-jangan dia masih menaruh dendam ke guru itu dan sekolah?" tanya Sasuke

Mendadak mereka semua merinding dan saling berpandangan. Naruto menjitak Sasuke karena telah membuat dia dan yang lainnya menjadi takut, terutama cewek-cewek. Buru-buru mereka mengambil tas dan keluar dari kelas

"Kita..pulang yuk! jadi nggak napsu main lagi deh gara-gara denger cerita Taichi-senpai" kata Sakura

"Ah maaf ya, kalian semua jd ketakutan" kata Taichi

Hikari memandang toilet itu, mukanya masih pucat karena ketakutan. Taichi memegang pundak adiknya dan menuntunnys untuk berbalik arah agar tidak lewat situ

"Sudahlah jagan diliat lagi, nanti kamu tambah mual lagi..kita kan lagi puasa" kata Taichi

"Iya ya" kata Lee

Kemudian mereka turun lewat tangga lain dan segera pulang karena ketakutan.

To be continued

**Halcali-chan: Sepertinya kali ini aku mengeluarkan cerita yg paling seram. Jika kalian merasa terganggu dengan adanya character Digimon, silahkan dibahas di review, thanx..yah HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**REVIEW PLEASE?  
**


End file.
